


I offer you my wings

by nosetothewind94



Series: Illustrations for The Dragon's Soldier [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragonlock, Dragons, Kinda, M/M, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for chapter 24 Mole of twistedthicket1's amazing fic, The Dragon's Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I offer you my wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dragon's Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877869) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



_'“I… I…” The Dragon blinked, seeming to tremble once with the force of some unseen emotion. Sherlock’s voice was filled heavily with reluctance, and a fear that he was working to hide but could be seen in the shifting patterns of rolling reds and greens of his scales. John stared at the Dragon, knowing somehow instinctively what his friend was about to acquiesce to. He felt his stomach twist itself into knots, and very suddenly the rest of the crowd faded away in his ears, turning into white noise. He felt rather than heard Sherlock’s presence in his own mind, caressing his thoughts as gently as one might kiss another’s cheek. It was an action that caused the soldier to shudder in Mike and Bill’s grip._

_“I offer you my wings.”_

_Sebastian Wilkes, gaping in mute astoundment, watched as slowly, the massive creature’s front claws folded at the knees, and Sherlock lay his head on the ground as if in offering. In John’s ear, he heard Mike whisper a stunned and thick “Bloody Hell.” '_

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can’t believe it’s done. I’m a lot less pleased with it than the previous one and I got a bit lazy with the background, but here, take it, I hope you like it. And yes, I did conveniently not draw either Sebastian, nor the other dragons and soldiers. Shhhh.
> 
> on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/120135032118/i-i-the-dragon-blinked-seeming-to-tremble)
> 
> If the image is not displayed PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it asap!


End file.
